There are several diseases and injuries to nerves which causes what is medically known as a "drop foot". With this condition the foot hangs down and can not be raised. It is difficult to walk with this condition. The toe of the shoe, when walking with this condition, often hits the slightest rise in a walk way and other places causing the individual to stumble and sometimes fall. To correct this condition a leg device known as a "drop foot brace" is attached to the shoe to hold the foot in a horizonal or 90 degree position. In previous designed braces some have unsightly metal elements running up each side of the leg to or above the calf of the leg. Others braces have unsightly straps running from just below the knee to the shoe. Because the braces are, in effect, custom made, they are also quite expensive. Furthermore, in most cases, the brace becomes part of the shoe, so that the only pair of shoes which the individual can use is a pair which forms part of the brace. It becomes quite expensive to own more than one brace for different types of shoes. In addition, the braces have either metal or straps running from the shoe up to a strap or fastnet which fits just below the knee and at or above the calf of the leg. These braces have a downward pull on the calf of the leg or have a mechanical stress which causes stress or irritation to the calf of the leg. Some braces feel as though you had your leg in a cast. These and other difficulties experience with the prior art devices have been eliminated in a novel and new manner by an ankle attached and forward pulling brace as stated in the present invention.
It is,therefore, the primary object of the invention to provide a drop foot brace which is small, inexpensive compact with a natural feel when walking and can be quickly changed to many shoes of various types and colors, pleaseing in appearance and yet which performs its function satisfactorily.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a drop foot bace, in two parts, which can be used with dress shoes; working shoes; walking shoes; garden shoes; sports shoes; and most other shoes and the brace can be changed to another shoe in 15 seconds or less without any special skills.
Another object of the present invention was to design a drop foot brace in two parts with the provision that the shoe attachment portion was seperate from the primary brace and could be quickly attached to several shoes and, if desired, could be quickly removed from the shoe without any apparent damage to the shoe.
A further object of the present invention was to design a comfortable drop foot brace in two parts. One part is ankle attached, rather than attached at or above the calf, with a forward pulls rather than a downward pull, to take the stress or irritation off the calf of the leg and the other part of the brace is seperately attached to the shoe or shoes for a quick change from one shoe to another shoe.
Another object of the present invention is, in addition to maintaining the foot in a horizontal or 90 degree position, to allow the foot up and down motion for natural walking and for walking up and down hills and allowing the foot to move in lateral directions when getting in and out of cars and other confined spaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drop foot brace with a number of simple and inexpensive parts that are interchangeable and can be readily replaced at little cost by the individual with the drop foot.
A still further object of the present invention is to design a drop foot brace which is simple in construction which can be inexpensively manufactured from common available material with little or no maintenance. Another object of the present invention is to have a comfortable small compact brace which would be pleasing in appearance to men, women and children which can be colored blue, browns black, white or any other color to match the color of the shoe, socks or pants and is acceptable in appearance even when wearing walking shorts. Still another object of the present invention is to have the brace compact in order to place one or two additional braces in a suitcase while traveling.